the_rp_fearfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:The Black and White King/A Future Farewell
This is written should the time arrive of where I must leave-- --To my...friends-- --I have learned so much with you all...I have learned that all wish to live upon of the mountain, without knowing that true happiness is obtained in the journey taken and the form used to reach the top of the hill. I have learned that when a newborn infant grasps, with its little hand, his father’s finger...it has trapped him for the rest of his life. I have learned that a man has the right and obligation to look down at another man, only when that man requires aid to stand from the ground-- --To all those I have met within the chat room: Always state what you feel...not what you think. If I knew that this day is the last time that I shall to see you...I would embrace you with all my strength and I would...pray...to any deity...to allow me be the guardian angel of your soul. Should I realize that these are the last moments to see you, I would say “thank you”. There is always tomorrow...and life offers us another opportunity to commence acts of righteousness; but in case I am incorrect...and today is all that is left to me...I would gladly tell you how much I enjoy your company and that I shall never forget you-- --Tomorrow is never guaranteed to anyone...young or old. Today may be the last time to see your loved ones...which is why you must not wait; do it now, in case tomorrow never arrives. I am certain you shall be regretful you wasted the opportunity today to give a smile, an embrace, a kiss, and that you were too occupied to grant them their last wish-- --Keep your loved ones near you; whisper in their ears and to their faces how much you are in need of them and love them. Love them and treat them well; take your time to tell them “I am sorry”; “forgive me”, “please”, “thank you”, and all those loving words you know so well. I never cosidered you as enemies nor strangers...you were all simply my friends and comrades...and I assure you I meant no harm whatsoever towards you-- --Farewell my friends-- --And to...Kiba-- --The are very strong indications that I shall leave soon...perhaps tomorrow or the following day. And lest I should not be able to write you again I feel impelled to write a few lines that may fall under your eye when I am no more-- --Kiba...my love for you is deathless and incalculable...it seems to bind me with mighty cables that nothing not even omnipotence is capable of shattering; the memory of all the blissful and joyous moments I have enjoyed with you come crowding over me, and I feel most deeply grateful to any force within the universe and you, that I have enjoyed them for so long. I shall never surrender them and never allow them to burn to ashes. Should I do not return Kiba...never forget how much I loved you, nor that when my last breath escapes me...it will whisper your name… Forgive my many faults, and the many pains I have caused you. How thoughtless, how foolish I have sometimes been...during that incident...I humiliated you in front of the audiance...and I had felt that you wished to attack me...do so...unleash and vent your anger and frustration towards me...since I am at fault for causing you so much pain...but in the end I allowed you to release the anger you hold towards me...the possible hatred as well-- --But...if the dead is capable of returning to this earth and flit unseen around those they love...I shall always be with you...in the brightest day and in the darkest night… always...and eternally. And when the soft breeze fans your cheek, it shall be my breath, or the cool air your throbbing temple, it shall be my spirit passing by. I may leave but it means not that I am no longer with you nor that I am deceased. Kiba do not mourn me deceased or forgotten; think I am gone and wait for me, for we shall meet once again. Should I not ever return...find another who shall grant you the happiness and joy you so rightfully deserve-- --This blog was created should the time ever arrive that I shall not return...thank you all...for supporting me...and for being my allies...the only friends I ever possessed-- --Thank you...and farewell-- Category:Blog posts